The Cranagan 11
by J moon
Summary: Past events render the Materials...different. Their magic and memories screwy for a decade and half, the trio turned to a life of crime. Approached by an old friend after doing time again, a proposal is made for the biggest job Mid-childia has ever seen.
1. Chapter 1 The Devil and the Con Artist

The Cranagan 11.

Disclaimer: Characters of MGLN belong to Seven Arcs and other respective copyright owners. No ownership is assumed. Credits to ABRICK of TV Tropes Nanoha Fanfiction thread for the genesis of the idea.

**Chapter 1: The Devil and the Con Artist.**

In retrospect, Seiko "Grinface" Takamachi probably should have waited at least for her hair to have grown out to the appropriate length before attempting to impersonate the TSAB's Ace of Aces in an attempt to scam said bureau, preferably ending up making off with several trucks worth of Devices that will fetch a tidy penny or two.

Going further back, she should have also tried to make sure that Nanoha Takamachi, the famed mage she was trying to pass by as, actually WAS down with Anti Magic Flu before trying to explain the lack of both a strong magical presence and Limiters. Making sure that there is such a thing as Anti Magic Flu would probably also is a good idea, if not common sense. Another a good idea to would be for her Intelligent Device be something she could use with ease and pass off as her own, rather than being a stubborn piece of overpowered sentient junk that literally laughed at her attempts to command it.

The damned trinket even mocked her further when she told the Bureau security that she had told it to laugh and the darned gem proceeded to stop laughing. Technically, she had the jewel for as long as her memories can recall, but it certainly didn't behave like she owned the thing.

All in all, not the most thought out plan of her criminal career.

Of course, as the alert was raised and Grinface was chased through half of the Mid-Childia capitol Cranagan by pissed off Enforcers and Ground Mages, the Device couldn't help snickering at her misfortune. It had been kind enough to allow the con-artist to activate it and use a Barrier Jacket, but the little magic sucker was _brutal _in overclocking her Linker Core. Luciferion was meant as a tool for at least an A-Rank mage while Grinface barely made it to C+ or B- tops.

All in all, this was a rather uninspired attempt to cheat a dimension spanning peacekeeping force. Grinface swore to herself there will be a proper after action review done of this fiasco. Hell, she'd even do it without the influence of alcohol or recreational drugs this time round.

"You really screwed the pooch on this one, My Master," Luciferion would have said between laughs if it could actually laugh. As it was however, the mechanical and choppy voice from the device caused the laughter to sound like a dishwasher exploding a tray load of china while simultaneously grounding puppy into mince.

Shooting a dirty glare at the gloating gem fixed on a ring on her right hand, Grinface scowled as she topped the promise to not include hookers into the next review.

"Considering the last sex worker you had, Master. It may be a good idea not to indulge in them too much especially since you caught three different infections from her when you snorted the crushed cocktail of narcotics off her vag..." The Device felt the hands of her alleged owner squeeze hard on it to shut it off.

"That's quite enough out of you, you treacherous piece of garbage, "The con-artist growled out as she stopped her running and looked around her surroundings and noticed she had stumbled into a park, complete with trees, bushes and a playground. Feeling nauseous and exhausted, Grinface dispelled her Barrier Jacket to conserve whatever magical energy she had left and ease the strain Luciferion was having on her Linker Core. Staggering over to a nearby tree, the con-artist proceeded to lose her lunch loudly on the base of the tree. Having tossed her Ground Forces brown tunic at a pursuing TSAB Enforcer in a moment of desperation, Grinface was dressed in a simple white shirt, which was now soaked through with sweat and khaki brown pants. Fortunately, the con-artist had the sense to have worn comfortable running shoes in lieu of the more restricting dress shoes, which meant the blisters on her feet were not quite so plentiful.

Had there been an unknowing bystander, he would have remarked that Grinface was a dead ringer for the real Ace of Aces. That is, if the other Takamichi had trimmed her hair short to her collars and her eyes a shade of dark purple. The observer would also have noticed something was...off about her smile. Despite her whispered White Devil persona, Nanoha Takamichi was a rather cheerful young woman, ever ready to extend a helping hand and her bright visage reflected that.

Grinface Takamichi on the other hand was always spotting a ready smile, even when she really should not be smiling. It was not the bright shiny smile that her righteous counterpart would have however. Sure, the con-artist could fake that expression if she wanted to, but her natural expression was that of a perpetual smug grin, hence the nickname which she adopted as a replacement for her birth name of Seiko. That name could mean either starlight or star child. The former spoke of a brightness of character which the grinning yet sullen con-artist most certainly did not have and star child reminds her of something she would see when having a bad trip after ingesting chemicals to get high.

It did not mean however that Grinface was not charming in her own right. Being in her line of work, the short haired brunette was proud of her ability to charm almost anyone with her disarming smile and smooth talking that she had picked up after countless hours of practice on the mirror and unsuspecting marks and the ability to switch personae to match the situation. These skills also ensured she kept full use of her limbs despite her run in with several vicious crime lords and law enforcement. Still, she now faced a bunch of coppers who would stop at nothing to bring her in and her charms worked only if the mark wasn't outright hostile which the Enforcers and Mages on her tail most certainly were.

As Grinface heaved out the last of her midday meal, she staggered a few feet away from the pile of filth she had produced and rolled over to a grassy knoll where she laid down facing the entrance of the park. Confident that she would be able to spot any pursuers from her vantage point, the con-artist pulled out a cigarette from her shirt pocket and placed it in her mouth. Lifting Luciferion to the tip of the cig, waited for a few seconds before noticing that the Device had not lit up her source of nicotine.

"Luciferion, you mind lighting this up for me?" The Device glowed but made no reply to her query. Narrowing her eyes, Grinface pulled the ring closer to her face.

"If you don't light it up, I'll find a sharp piece of rock and scrape you over it to make sparks and light up with that instead." Upon hearing no answer, the brunette started searching for a stone or pebble before she felt her Barrier Jacket forming up. Finely honed danger instincts prompted her to dodge, allowing her to survive an energy blast that hollowed out the knoll she had inhabited just seconds ago. Turning her head up towards the sky, she saw an Enforcer with spiky green hair clad in the standard breastplate and camouflage green bodysuit favoured by the Bureau.

"Surrender or I'll shoot," said the Enforcer as he levelled his stave against her, the gem at the end of it glowing ominously.

"Aren't you supposed to say that BEFORE you try to waste me with a giant energy beam?" Grinface accused her pursuer who only shrugged in response before letting fly another magical blast at her. Dodging the incoming attack by jumping out of its path, the con-artist started to run for her freedom and life again.

* * *

><p>Vivio Takamachi seldom took the short cut home after lessons at St Hilde's Academy. However, the extended hours she had spent at school today plus the overcast sky made her think the usual route wasn't going to cut it today. Her mamas had warned her of course of using a dirt path through the underbrush between her school and home as a short cut and the thorns, snakes and other myriad dangers that she might encounter when going into the forested areas, but at ten years old and a practicing Strike Arts artist, she was sure that she could take on anything without unduly worrying her mamas.<p>

Of course, she was not prepared to find the prone form of Nanoha mama with cuts and bruises all over herself lying face down in her path, smelling of smoke.

"Nanoha mama!" The younger Takamachi cried out in alarm as she dashed over the fallen form of her parent and grunted as she pushed the prone body over. Giving a cursory look over the adult lying in front of her, Vivio noticed several things different with this Nanoha mama.

_Her hair is cut really short and her cheeks are thinner than I remember_, thought the young blonde as she studied her mother's doppelganger. Turning her nose in disgust as her adrenaline wore off and her sense of smell kicked in she thought of the person lying down, _she smells of smoke and something I can't really recognise. Mama never smells of smoke_.

"Levi, is that you? Finally decided to get off your blonde, speech impaired ass and rescue me you dumb broad?" The brunette muttered as she stirred. Vivo narrowed her duo coloured eyes at the language at the woman who was decidedly not her mama was using. Vivio wasn't sure what broad means, but it was definitely the type of language that her mama would spank her for using.

"Sacred Heart! Set Up!" A flash of light and Vivio was in her adult form. Whoever this woman was, she needed help and Vivio Takamachi was not the type to leave her without it. Scooping up the brunette in her arms, the younger girl placed her mother's doppelganger over her shoulder and made for her home.

* * *

><p>Waking up in a warm, comfortable bed was not something Grinface was used to. Sure, some of the five star hotels she stayed in when she scored a big job had really comfortable furnishings but those beds had a commercial, the best money can buy type of comfortable. The covers of the bed Grinface found she woke up in had the type of warm, lived in feeling that just screamed homeliness.<p>

Of course, the beds in the hotels didn't have pink sheets with bunnies on them complete with pink pillow and bolsters either. Nor did the staff over at the more reputable hotels she lived in left their guests in the nude, which the con-artist's sleep addled mind added as a side remark after informing her that she was indeed in her birthday suit.

_Let's see, I woke up naked in a strange bed after collapsing from exhaustion while being pursued by the cops. Time to do the check list then and see if I'm all there_, thought Grinface as she felt for her legs. _Okay, legs are intact and not in fact surgically removed_, said Grinface to herself in relief as she felt the soles of her feet and ran her fingers over her toes which were beginning to regain mobility and feeling.

_Hmm, can't feel any gaping wounds where all the saleable organs are located nor are there any fresh stitches. So this rules out ending up in the hands of the black market organ traders_. Rolling her tongue in her mouth, the brunette felt genuine surprise that all her teeth, including two gold molars were still in place. As the feeling of incredulity grew, she took a deep breath and was surprised to find the place not to be carrying an overbearing odour of stale booze, air fresheners but rather a freshness that came with a well aired and cleaned room and...stew?

_You've got to be fucking kidding me! Did I just get picked up by the Good Belkan or something?_ Deciding there was one last plausible reason she would end up in the buff on a warm bed but unharmed; Grinface placed a hand between her legs and searched for any tell tale signs of sexual activity. Upon feeling no sensation of dulled pain or a wet, sticky liquid, Grinface felt her mental paradigm collapse around her.

_Huh, so no one opened this clam as of yet. Guess I still count as a virgin where men are concerned_. A nervous chuckle escaped her lips as the con-artist's mind struggled to make sense of her predicament. _So I'm either the plaything of some kind of abomination from outer space that likes to toy with their prey before tossing them into eternal torture, or I really have met the Good Belkan and got rescued by him, or her, or whatever it is. _

"A young girl who can transform into a young woman with heterochromia found you unconscious and carried you here, Master." Luciferion's monotone announced suddenly, causing Grinface to jump.

"Fuck me! You're still around? What's this I hear of small girls turning into big ones? And what you doing within easy reach of me? Hell, why are you even still on my finger. It's like they _trust_ me or something" The con-artist got more manic with each passing second as more things that don't make sense start to show itself.

The uneasy laughter and Grinface's increasingly manic ramblings were interrupted by the sound of the doors opening. Turning her head towards, the now open door, the con-artist saw a young girl with orange blond hair tied into a ponytail with a green ribbon and sporting a green eye on the right and red on the left. She was wearing the white school uniform of St Hilde's Academy consisting of a white blouse with black highlights on the collar and white skirt, a pair of bunny slippers and an apron over her uniform. The girl was carrying a pink bunny plushie on her left arm and looked nervously at her.

"Umm, I was heating up the cream stew in the kitchen when I heard you shouting...are you okay?" The young blonde looked nervous and gripped onto her soft toy and her voice was soft. The sight of the startled girl in front of her made Grinface feel something she hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Guilty. The little tyke's making me feel absolutely _guilty_. I can't believe this."Grinface muttered to herself as she saw the younger girl shuffle her feet nervously. Putting on her best smile, Grinface said warmly to her rescuer, "I was just regaining my bearing, that's all. Thank you for your help."

Vivio and the way her face lit up at the thanks caused Grinface's heart to skip a beat. "Oh, please. It was nothing at all. "The younger girl gushed as she bowed deeply in reply. Grinface resisted the urge to pinch her as she felt her heart heat up at the unbearable cuteness and the urge to protect this girl in front of her. _What the hell's happening to me?_

"I hate to be nosey, but I seem to be missing my clothing at the moment." The con-artist decided to be direct as her mind pondered the next course of action. "I wonder if you know what happened to them."

"They smelt of sweat and smoke, so I put them in the wash while I washed you with a wet cloth and some soap."Vivio replied as she moved within inches of the brunette's face, her bright duo colour eyes staring intently at Grinface. Feeling nervous at the close proximity, the con-artist asked casually even as her heartbeat increased with each passing second. "What's up, kiddo? Something on my face?"

Shaking her head, the blonde girl replied, "No, it's just that you look really like one of my mamas." Vivio pursed her lips in thought before breaking into the brightest smile the con-artist ever saw on another human being, "Maybe you're related to her?"

"Doubt it, kiddo. You don't look like someone who is related to me. Though even if you were, I wouldn't be surprised. My mother fu...fu...knew so many boyfriends in the years I remember spending with her I wouldn't be surprised if your mama was somehow related to me. "Inside her mind, Grinface felt a telepathic giggle from Luciferion at her attempt to censor out inappropriate language in the presence of the child.

"But you really do look like my mama." the blonde child insisted despite Grinface's dismissal. Blinking in curiosity, she continued to ask, "What's a boyfriend, auntie?"

"A boyfriend is something you should not be bothered with right now. And don't call me auntie! I'm not that old." Grinface retorted as she reached out and muzzled Vivio's hair who squealed in surprise and delight. As the younger girl sat down on the bed with her, the con-artist wondered as to how so natural it felt to just dote on this child in front of her.

_Maybe she's releasing some kind of pheromone or charm spell,_ thought the older woman as she smiled at Vivio. Staring into the inquisitive duo coloured eyes, she decided she didn't really care.

"_Master, maybe you would like to check what her name is before you kidnap her and take her home with you?_" Luciferion's monotone resounded in her mind and broke her cuteness induced reverie. Feeling a chill crawling up her spine, Grinface suddenly recalled a particular white clad mage she was supposed to be a dead ringer for.

"Hey kid, you never told me your name. Mine's Seiko Takamachi but I prefer to go by Grinface. "Fighting her budding panic, the con-artist summoned her experience to keep her emotions firmly in control and asked casually.

"Grin...Grip..." The younger girl struggled with the unusual alias that her new friend had given her. Sighing, the brunette conceded, "You can call me Grinny if you really want to. Now tell me your name, kiddo."

Cheering at the newfound nickname to go with her new friend, Vivio squealed and replied. "Grinny-Nee." Standing up and then bowing, "My name is Vivio Takamachi. Please give me your guidance."

The con-artist felt as if someone had removed her from the warm covers she was lying in and dumped her into an icebox. "Hey Vivio, you were speaking Japanese just now, weren't you. As in you were speaking Japanese and your translation spell gave a literal translation."

"Uh huh. That's how my mama taught me to greet people. "Sticking out her tongue in embarrassment, "Although the auto translation spell makes it hard for me to tell if someone is speaking Mid-Childean or Japanese so sometimes I get confused."

"I see. That's very nice of her." Grinface's knuckles went white as her grip on the sheets got tighter as her worst fears started to take shape. "Vivio, sweetie. About that surname of yours. Who is your ma...?"

The con-artist never got to finish her sentence as a clear female voice rang out from the living room, "Vivio, I'm home!"

"Nanoha mama! You're back!" The blonde yelped in delight as she raced out into the living room, leaving Grinface alone with her thoughts and an impending sense of doom.

_I'm in the devil's lair. Fuck me, I'm in the lair of the White Devil and I just chatted and played with the literal spawn of the Devil. _

The brunette's dire thoughts were interrupted as soft footsteps approached, her heart skipping as each step got closer before the door was darkened by a figure dressed in a white blouse with blue sleeves, blue skirt and white stockings with Vivio clinging to her leg. Tidy brown hair was tied into a ponytail and clear blue eyes a lighter shade of her own colours stared at her in curiosity. A golden staff with a red gem at the tip which was held in a stylised crescent rested casually in her left hand but Grinface had no illusions that she wouldn't have time to blind before it was brought to bear against her. It felt like looking into a mirror, except this mirror image promised to bring much pain if she made a wrong move. Now, if only someone could tell her the correct move...

Grinface almost got ready to bolt out of the window, naked or not before her unofficial twin bowed deeply. The con-artist felt her worldview shatter yet again as she noticed...gratefulness in the tone of the renowned mage who could turn her into dust if she so desired. "My name is Takamachi Nanoha. Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

Utterly bewildered, Grinface returned a slight bow. "No, the pleasure's all mine. She found me unconscious on the way home and carried me here. You've raised her well, Takamachi-san."

Nanoha tilted her head sideways as she studied her house guest before she stated with telepathy, "You're speaking Japanese, albeit with an unfamiliar accent, Takamachi Seiko-san. You're from Earth?"

Wincing as she realised that the jig was up, the con-artist replied, "I've never been to Unadministrated Planet #97 if that's what you're saying. My mother's from there though. Whenever she's feeling maternal, she'd sometimes teach me about my heritage."

Maintaining a neutral smile, Nanoha hesitated for awhile before asking again with telepathy, "_You sound a bit bitter, Takamachi Seiko-san. Perhaps you'd want to talk..." _Shaking her head slightly, Grinface rejected the offer._ "I'm still a criminal, Captain and I'm quite sure you were ready to burst into here with that glowstick of yours to tear me a new breathing hole if your daughter hadn't come out to greet you. By the way, I maybe a criminal, but I'm a 100%, born in Southern Zone Mid Criminal. Most people in the capitol consider me a hick, but I'm still a Mid and I'd like my name to go ahead of my surname." _

"I see, well..." Any further attempts at conversation were cut by a loud growling sound. Grinface coughed into her hands as her cheeks burned red while Nanoha let out a giggle. Turning to her daughter, the white clad mage bent to Vivio's eye level and said, "Vivio, be a dear and help set the table?" As the Takamachi daughter dashed out to the kitchen, Nanoha turned back to her guest cum prisoner. "I assume you will be coming with us quietly."

"Can I get dressed first? I really don't wanna maintain a Barrier Jacket for that long." asked the con-artist resignedly.

"I will lend you some of my old clothes. Perhaps you would want to stay for dinner as well?" Nanoha's expression changed into one of pity as she looked at her guest. "It might be the last home cooked meal you have in a few years after tonight."

"Don't give me that look, Ace of Aces." said the con-artist with a tad of annoyance. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she resumed her trade mark grin. "I've been in the big house before, I will survive."

"Merely surviving is a waste of your considerable talents, Seiko-san. I only hope that this will be the last time you enter a correctional facility." Nanoha pleaded with the con-artist.

Shrugging, Grinface sighed, "Eh, what will be, will be." Flashing a winning smile, the con-artist boasted, "Next time, you won't even know I was there. They don't call me Grinface because I keep getting caught you know. It's because I laugh knowing ultimately, I'm getting the last one."

Shaking her head, Nanoha looked upon her guest with pity once more and the disappointment apparent in the mage's expression sent a stab of pain into the heart of the con-artist.

_Damnit, what the hell is it with this mother and daughter and how do they keep getting under my skin_? The brunette thought as Nanoha left to collect her clothing.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a friendly, cosy affair that is immensely enjoyable but also left Grinface feeling very uneasy and confused over the strange, long forgotten emotions she was feeling. The comfortable white t-shirt, sweat pants and a fresh pair of underwear she had been gifted with also weighed heavily on her heart as the con-artist struggled to accept that such gestures of generosity was offered without prompting or apparent motive. As she was escorted out to the car park outside the apartment however, Seiko found herself back in more familiar ground.<p>

Namely, getting roughed up by armed goons after a botched job.

Sure, the TSAB ones were less likely to extract her eyes and teeth as punishment or remove a limb or vital organ compared to the mob. But like law enforcement agents all over the mulitverse, they had ways of getting their pound of flesh without leaving any marks and bruises that'd be hard to explain in court. Right now, the con-artist was getting the classic treatment of being slammed chest first into an awaiting paddy wagon with her hands cuffed behind her back, a manoeuvre by law enforcement types as one way to quieten a perp who was resisting arrest.

Even if said perp had ceased to resist arrest hours ago, but then no one of importance was really keeping count between the time the resisting began and the forceful introduction of cold metal against soft flesh by the Enforcer.

"Criminal scum! You're under arrest for impersonating a Bureau official, attempted theft of Bureau property, unauthorised possession of TSAB Armed Services uniforms, seventeen counts of resisting arrest, a charge of assaulting an officer of the law, obstruction of justice, littering while assaulting an officer of the law in the process of obstructing justice, trespassing on private property and disturbance of the peace in a public park."

Turning the con-artist around, a snarling Fate then slammed the previously unhurt back of her suspect hard against the side of the wagon. Her burgundy eyes simmered with rage while her golden blonde hair was frazzled as her face twisted in anger. "How do you plead?" stated the enforcer venomously.

Grinface made a show of humming loudly before replying, "Not guilty to the trespassing. I was brought into the Takamachi home by one of the residents inside. By the way, can I have your autograph? Not every day I get the police brutality treatment from a celebrity like you."

Snarling at the cheeky reply, Fate spat out her answer, "Sure you can have my autograph. I have my initials carved right here into the side of the van."Grabbing the con-artist by the hair, Fate made to push her face first into the TSAB coat of arms adorning the side of the vehicle before she felt an arm grabbing onto her own forcefully.

"Nanoha-chan?" The blonde asked in shock as she realised who it was that prevented her from exacting a little payback. For her part, the brunette shot her a look of disapproval before shaking her head.

"Fate-chan, you're better than this. Seiko here also deserves better." The blonde winced at the open lecture her long time partner was giving her over her conduct while Grinface protested, "Call me Grinface, damn it!"

Ignoring the con-artist's complaints, Nanoha placed her arm on the shoulder of the enforcer, whose frame was now trembling from anger, shame and nerves after learning that their daughter was in potential danger. Despite the fact that the suspect was now safely in custody, Fate still could not calm herself enough to form the needed detachment and calmness she usually displays when handling suspects.

"Fate-chan, promise me you'll do this the right way, the correct way. Do it by the book." Nanoha pleaded with her partner even as she squeezed Fate's shoulder's in a show of support.

"Nanoha, she was in the same room as Vivio and she tried to impersonate you! How can you be so calm?" Switching to telepathy to keep things private and maintain her dignity in front of her subordinates, Fate was shocked at the relative lack of emotion the brunette was displaying.

"Vivio is safe and from what I observed, she was never in any real danger. Fate, you are one of the best Enforcers the Bureau has. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement. Do it by the book." Nanoha immediately regretted insinuating that the blonde was acting in a less than acceptable manner but hardened her heart against the temptation to back down. She cannot allow her partner to do wrong if she can help avoid it.

Fate's cheeks puffed in anger at her partner's rebuke, "I'm emotional?" The enforcer blurted out verbally before catching her slip and reverting to telepathy. "Fine, I'll do things by the book. I promise you."

"No phone books in the interview room either, Fate-chan." The mage added as she felt the need to cover all the possible loopholes her partner might exploit. It pained her greatly, but Fate was not being her usual self with so many personal factors being involved. Phone books were a common back up for suspects to get the numbers of whomever it was they wished to call in case of a power breakdown. Usually though, it was a tool for Enforcers to punch a perp through without leaving any visible marks.

Biting back a snappy comeback, Fate nodded and said simply, "I promise." Gently but firmly, the blonde escorted Grinface to the back of the wagon and sat down facing the con-artist.

"When you comeback, I'll be waiting for you in the living room." Nanoha sent a telepathic message to Fate before the brunette then turned on her heels and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>When Fate arrived back at her shared apartment with the combat ace, the enforcer had built up a full head of steam and was ready to lash out. Grinface had been a royal pain in the ass throughout the interview. Although he had admitted to enough crimes to be put away for a good quarter of a decade at least, she had been snarky and Fate's promise to her partner meant she had to spend time prevent her own men from pummelling the confidence woman while keeping her own rage in check. Fate had even left strict instructions that unless in case of a medical emergency, no Enforcer was allowed to approach the holding cell till she was back to prevent them from inflicting a little extra punishment of their own. It raised the ire of her own subordinates and frankly, her own but Fate was determined to fulfil her promise in both letter and spirit.<p>

Standing outside the door to count to thirty, the blonde also took several deep breathes to calm herself before stepping inside. Fate was greeted with the sight of Nanoha in her pyjamas seating on her couch watching the news with the volume turned off. Her heart sank as she noticed her quilt and pillow was also beside her on the couch. Whenever the brunette got into a funk or they had a fight, Nanoha would withdraw her affection as punishment. Gulping, Fate braced herself for the worst.

"Nanoha, I'm back."

Looking up from the television, Nanoha flashed a tired smile at her partner, "Welcome home, dear."Walking up to the visibly relieved enforcer, the mage gave a hug to Fate and kissed her on the lips. Gladly returning the gesture, Fate heaved a sigh of relief that her partner had not decided to give her the cold shoulder.

Not letting go of the embrace, Fate muttered into her partner's ears, "I'm sorry for overreacting like that just now when I took in Grinface, darling. Just that the thought of Vivio being hurt or someone having the audacity to even attempt to impersonate you..." Letting her sentence fade away, the blonde decided that no more words were sufficient to convey her worry.

Giving her partner another peck on the cheek, Nanoha replied, "I'm sorry for undermining you in front of your subordinates like that just now as well, Fate-chan. I could have just used telepathy from the beginning rather than physically stopping you and forcing you to promise me."

Shaking her head, the blonde replied forcefully, "No, you did the right thing. I should not have roughed him up like that. It's unbecoming of an Enforcer." Nanoha sighed at Fate's reply and withdrew from the hug, walking back to the couch.

"I need some time to think, Fate-chan. You were right in saying that I am too trusting sometimes."Even if Seiko reminds me of both you and I before we found each other." Turning off the television with the remote, Nanoha pulled her quilt over herself as she turned to face the couch.

"I will sleep her tonight. Good night, my dear." Nanoha said in a tone of finality. Knowing that attempting to force the issue at this point will only lead to a fight that will awaken Vivio, the blonde stalked to the bathroom, her eyes watering from tears of exhaustion, anger and frustration.

"Bardiche." stated the blonde enforcer coldly.

"Yes Sir?"

"Mark my words; I will put that impostor away for good. One way or another." The blonde spat out in an icy whisper that would remind people of her deceased birth mother.

"...Yes Sir."

* * *

><p>Author's notes.<p>

While browsing through TV Tropes, I came across this idea of an AU version of Nanoha and Co staging a heist involving a bag of Infinite money after her release from prison. The idea stayed stuck in my head and wouldn't let go, so here it is. The first chapter pretty much is background for Grinface. I had initially taught of using Stern, the official name of Material -S but realised that Stern is a rather silly given name, especially for a woman. Admittedly, Grinface as name is just as bad but it's a nickname and I really want something for her to differentiate between her and Nanoha. So Seiko as taken from the Material Days fanfic it is then. Kudos to Epsilon Zeta for translating the romanji of the Material's titles.

When the other two Materials are introduced, they will likely be using their official names, which are rather less silly even if rather unisex. Please note however, they are NOT the Materials from Nanoha Portable. I will be using some aspects of their characters, but it's safer to think of them as an AU of an AU character.

The story will really begin in the next chapter, where Grinface gets released from prison. Timeskip galore and the Lost Logia in the title get introduced.


	2. Chapter 2 Money, Dear Girl

The Cranagan 11

Disclaimer: Characters of MGLN belong to Seven Arcs and other respective copyright owners. No ownership is assumed. Credits to ABRICK of TV Tropes Nanoha Fanfiction thread for the genesis of the idea.

Many thanks to Cyngan Angel of TVTROPES and OZ7UP for proofreading and their criticism. These are notes that will stay with me for a long time.

**Chapter 2: Money, Dear Girl.**

The screeching buzzer echoing throughout the room was accompanied by two magically reinforced doors sliding open and two female Enforcers walked briskly into the interview room before standing at ease as they flanked the now closing doors. The room itself was spartan with walls painted in bright pink with yellow stripes breaking the monotony every two feet. It was a standard colour scheme that was implemented in all interview rooms at every correctional facility throughout the TSAB Administered Worlds after published psychiatric papers indicated that the bright designs helped reduce aggressive behaviour in interview subjects by eighty five percent.

Dr Shamal Yagami, who's currently visiting the Mid-Childa Southern Zone Women's Medium Security Detention Centre #58 as part of her job as a TSAB medical officer while also doing a favour for an old friend disagreed vehemently with that conclusion., at least when it was regarding a unique group of patients she was treating for PTSD. After four of such patients suffered from seizures and another three went into fits after prolonged exposure to the two colours, the doctor had applied for the original sky blue paintwork to be reinstated at a select number of facilities that are designed to handle extremely deadly criminals.

As all good medical personnel are wont to do when studying a mass infection or hysteria of any sort, Shamal had after intense study found out and isolated the common link of all the patients who had reported symptoms of trauma when faced with the two colours in excess. Namely, they were either apprehended by the Ace of Aces Nanoha Takamachi or the Golden Blitz Fate Testarossa

The TSAB bureaucracy, in no small part thanks to the influence of her master Colonel Hayate Yagami, had moved at light speed and had moved from "sticking thumb up their collective asses" to "removing their heads from their collective behinds" in the record breaking time of two and a half months and put the issue in committee.

It was expected that the painter would replace the colour scheme long after Shamal had passed away from old age, barring a miracle like the Belkan Empire being reborn or a ridiculous amount of influence peddling

The blonde doctor winced upon hearing a feminine scream of outrage preceding the familiar crack of a slap. Shamal sighed, pondering why someone would display such a distinct lack of self preservation instincts. The doors slid open again and a slender blonde Enforcer with her hair combed to the right and bright red eyes walked in, dragging Grinface who was dressed in dark blue overalls with a glowing green magical rope tying up her chest and arms. An angry red handprint was visible on Grinface's right cheek, informing Shamal of where exactly the slap she heard earlier had landed. Yet the con-artist gave a megawatt smile to the fuming Enforcer escorting her despite the very painful looking mark on her cheeks.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again. Whoever designed those Enforcer uniforms for the ladies sure knew how to show off the curves on a woman's body. I just can't resist pinching your _delicious_ derriere when you ladies wear them." Grinface's blatant sexual harassment ended with a wolf whistle at her guard whose expression alternated between embarrassment and murderous before settling on the latter with a light blush. In response, the Enforcer shot back with an Orussian swear word involving bears, reindeer and several anatomically impossible acts of copulating with a pine tree's roots before stomping out of the room.

Shamal was impressed with the Orussian language's ability to express such a variety of venom and filth in less than ten syllables. Even the famously succinct Ancient Belkan would have required at least fifteen. However, the doctor wasn't here to express her admiration at another tongue's penchant for creative expletives and decided to get down to business.

"Good morning, Takamachi-san. I am Doctor Shamal Yagami, your interviewer for today and the last of the people you have to speak to before we release you back into civilisation. Are we ready for your exit interview today?"Shamal addressed her interviewee with a bright smile and her best "I'm a doctor, trust me" voice she used on particularly difficult patients.

Grinface raised an eyebrow at the blonde doctor's question, leaning forward across the table towards Shamal. "Speaking Japanese are we? I was hoping to speak plain old Mid-Childean rather than a language I vaguely remember speaking in my childhood."

Shamal blinked in surprise at the con-artist's sudden hostility at her choice of spoken language and hastily switched back to Mid-Childean. "My apologies, Ms Takamachi, for I was under the impression that you preferred speaking in what is recorded as your mother tongue. Especially considering you've spoken in Japanese during all the visits with Captain Nanoha during the length of your incarceration."

The con-artist's eyes flashed briefly with surprise at the blonde's use of Nanoha's given name before resuming her usual cocky expression and laid back into her chair. "No harm done, doc. Though, I must put it on the record that it was due to the captain's insistence on speaking the language that resulted in all of them being conducted in Japanese." Grinface was telling a barefaced lie and she knew it. Whenever she was visited by the other Takamachi, it was always Nanoha who started the conversation going and with her being so darn cheerful about the whole thing, Grinface didn't really have to heart to cut Nanoha off or insist on speaking Mid-Childean. The con-artist also felt grateful to the mage as it was Nanoha's testimony of her character during sentencing that saw her eligible for release in three years rather than ten.

That and the con-artist was worried that upsetting her might result in a large explosion in a rather small room. Sure, the Ace of Aces had proven to be less prone to violence than legend suggests, but the magic she had felt from her on the day of her arrest wasn't a bluff, and Grinface didn't live to her current age by testing the patience of powerful mages too much unless it involved a cheap thrill or a good laugh.

Surprisingly, nobody had ever bothered explaining of course to Grinface that her motivations and priorities when dealing with powerful mages is downright suicidal, though a certain crime lord had laughed out loud when the con-artist told her about her personal philosophy and ways of dealing with people with the power to blow her up. Since provoking Nanoha didn't seem likely to produce either thrills or laughter, Grinface chose self preservation over her usual prickly behaviour during their encounters.

"Well then, shall we begin?" Snapping her fingers to conjure up a screen with Grinface's mug shot and personal history, Shamal began reading out the contents. "Name: Seiko, Takamachi. Alias: Grinface Age: 25 though unconfirmed due to lack of relevant birth documents. Mage rank: C+ with potential to reach B though unable to withstand sustained use of magic due to Linker Core related trauma. Subject has almost no memories of life prior to her ninth birthday. Suspected alien parentage as subject has displayed knowledge and familiarity of indigenous culture of Unadministered World 97 at young age despite no history of intergalactic travel. Recollection of memories involving parents is vague and contradictory, likely due to trauma resulting in loss of memory of events prior to nine years of age..."

"Blah, blah, blah. I can give you my three measurements if you want them. I am quite aware of my own history."Grinface interrupted the doctor's reciting of her particulars and background. Shamal coughed into her fist at the sudden interruption but continued unabated.

"I understand. We will get to the important parts then." Leaning forward, Shamal began questioning her interviewee while staring into her eyes. "What are your plans once you leave this place?"

Returning the stare evenly, Grinface said, "If I told you I'll be going straight back to scamming people, does that mean I will be due for another spell in the cage?"

Sighing, Shamal withdrew and began typing her notes on a conjured up keyboard. "No, there isn't any law against expressing intent to commit a crime even if you did just get out of prison. You're due for release, not eligible for parole. However, I must point out that Nanoha would be heartbroken if you were to turn back to crime." Noting that the con-artist was sitting there with a stony expression instead of her usual smug grin, Shamal continued her attempt to appeal to the con-artist. "You don't have to do this, Ms Takamachi. You can do so much good if you repent."

"And what happens if I do? End up stuffed into some corner of the Bureau working some dead end job under some smartass bureaucrat? Look I am grateful that you guys didn't lock me up and throw away the keys or shoot me into orbit. But that doesn't mean I'm grateful enough to join you guys." Grinface brushed away the obvious angle to Shamal's plea.

"I'm sorry to point it out, but former offenders fresh out of prison find it hard to get respectable employment in the private sector."Shamal said grimly. "If you have at least done a stint in the reformation programmes for former offenders, at least you'd have the Bureau vouching to prospective employers that you're reformed and considered trustworthy."

"Speaks volumes about how effective the rehabilitation process is in the prisons themselves are, huh? If it's necessary for ex-cons to serve yet another term before the system considers them fully clean." Shrugging, Grinface resumed her usual smile before continuing, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll take my chances with good old capitalism."

"The door's always open, Ms Takamachi." Shamal replied sadly while biting her tongue on how it wasn't the system that would need convincing of her being trustworthy considering it counterproductive, closing the floating screens with a snap of her fingers. "If you ever decided to accept the offer, we can even arrange for your Linker Core to be treated. The wounds are old but..."

"Guess you'd have access to my medical exam records. Again, thanks but no thanks. The only reason I use magic is when I'm on the run or when I don't have a lighter on me for my smokes. Otherwise, I'm good." Spreading her arms open, the con-artist asked, "So, any more questions or attempts to turn me over to the side of good?"

"I don't suppose it'd be prudent to delay your release any further then." Standing up and offering her hand, Shamal flashed her best maternal smile. "Best of luck, Ms Takamachi."

"Same here, doctor. Hope I don't end up ripping off the bank where you placed all your savings in one day." Shamal laughed nervously at the casual comment about committing fraud uttered by the convict due for release as Grinface gave a firm shake of the offered hand. Nodding to the two awaiting Enforcers at the entrance, the buzzer sounded thus signalling the end of the interview and Shamal prepared to leave. The doors slid open and the same molested blonde Enforcer stepped in, her face now a mask of calm indifference.

"Well, my date's here, so I'll be going on ahead." Walking towards the door, the Enforcer held up her hand, reforming the green energy rope used to haul in Grinface. Whistling as the rope was tied into a lasso and used to secure her arms, Grinface remarked to her captor. "Hold your horses cowgirl, I know you're eager to get into my pants but there are people watching here." The Enforcer maintained her expressionless mask but yanked the rope harder than necessary towards her, causing Grinface to yelp at the sudden impact. As the duo left the room, Shamal found herself rubbing the bridge of her nose to ward off an incoming migraine.

/

Upon reaching the inmate out processing room, which was yet another room painted in the same two colours that so upset Shamal's patients, the blonde Enforcer shoved Grinface to the table. The furnishings of the room are sparse, consisting of one guard's station with a table, a sole guard dressed in the dark brown uniform of the Rehabilitation Corps and her belongings placed in a duffle bag lying on top of the table. Two chairs were placed near the table and a security camera faced the guard station to monitor the situation. Grinface was surprised when the Enforcer dismissed the warder stationed. Bewildered, the prison guard nonetheless complied and beat a hasty retreat after saluting. The con-artist broke into a cold sweat when the blonde Enforcer slammed her against a wall with the Enforcer's own back facing to the camera, thus rendering anyone monitoring the situation blind to what she was about to do to Grinface. Her shock intensified as the Enforcer began pressing the con-artist's face into her chest.

"Hey now, just because I did time in a woman's prison with a butch haircut doesn't mean I'm gay. Sure, I did some questionable stuff while bored inside but really, I prefer men." Grinface tried to protest. As her face was currently smothered with uniformed breasts however, the only thing anyone could hear was a loud muffling.

"Listen up, you Mid-Childean pig-dog." The blonde whispered into the trickster's ears in a low, husky Orussian accent causing Grinface to cease struggling. "Mama D wants to see you at her place after you leave. Your ride has been provided along with a driver, so you better not keep her waiting, _da_?" Grinface couldn't resist shivering as the message was being delivered. The con-artist can think of several reasons Mama D wants to see her, and most of the scenarios ends up with her either carved up like a ham on Kaiser's Day or going for a swim with a fashionable pair of cement shoes.

Yanking the con-artist's head out of her chest, the Enforcer delivered a hard slap that sent Grinface sprawling onto the floor. As the brunette spat out a glob of blood, she felt the piercing gaze of her tormentor looking at her with disdain.

"You filthy pervert!" The insult was delivered in a crisp, clear Central Cranagan accent with perfect enunciation, a pitch higher than the thick Orussian baritone the blonde had employed when she whispered to Grinface. Dispelling the rope with a snap of her fingers, the Enforcer grabbed the duffel bag on the desk and tossed it next to Grinface. Waving her right hand, a screen materialised next to the blonde who began to pressing several icons on it. Giving a satisfied nod upon hearing a short jingle, the Enforcer turned her attention back at Grinface who was going through her belongings.

"All your belongings are here and your clearance for release has been granted. Now get dressed, and get out!"

/

The staring contest had been going on for several hours and it was making the two guards stationed at the gate of Facility #58 of distinctively uncomfortable. Located in the badlands with the nearest town several hours ride by bus or car, the land surrounding the facility was all cracked, barren, dusty and dry. Brown, dying bushes overgrown with thistles and thimble weeds rolling around complemented the harsh, imposing edifice that was Facility #58 to give a perfect picture of dreariness and isolation. The desolate silence of the wilderness was only broken by the squawking of scavenger birds and the howling wind.

This morning at the crack of dawn, the early morning din was drowned out by the roars of a motorbike's engines as a blue and gold painted motorcycle approached at high speed from the horizon before coming to skidding halt just inches away from the non-parking zone where the guards would feel obligated to ask the driver to move on. As it was, the solitary rider was just outside the exclusion zone which suited the guards just fine.

The current guard detail consisting of a bulky warder standing at over six feet tall with cropped green hair and broad shoulders as well as a smaller sized mage at five feet with similarly coloured hair kept in a simple bun. As the pair of warders observed the biker, the smaller guard turned to her partner, "Hey Safrane. That chick over there doesn't look friendly. As a matter of fact, she looks downright dangerous."Grunting in reply but remaining in her loose stance, Safrane replied curtly.

"I'm not that smart, Proxima but I know trouble when I see it. You remember what happened to that rookie Ford when he challenged the last mysterious rider that parked outside the zone?"

Interrupting her fellow guard before she could speak one word , the larger warder continued, "Sure you do. We had to scrape out his remains from the walls after a gust of wind smashed him into them. Pity that, he was one of the few cute guys they sent here too. Now all we have left here in this dump are ugly men and sorta attractive women."

The motorcyclist was clad in a leather jacket with golden stripes sewn into the back with an azure diamond in the middle which did nothing to hide the ample chest of the owner, tight fit white jeans with a pair of worn combat boots and fingerless gloves. A crimson scarf was wrapped around neck of the rider and a full faced helmet with a reflective surface that would allow you to use it as a mirror if so inclined. Two hours had passed since dawn and the rider so far had remained on the same spot, leaning against her motorcycle with her hands in her pockets while observing the movements of inmates going in and out.

The guards for their part were happy to ignore her until their detail was over and she becomes someone else's problem. The guards are veterans and all too familiar with what to expect when a masked menacing rider with a vehicle on standby is waiting outside a prison gate in the Southern Zone. Either there's going to be a drive-by shooting, a kidnapping or a drive-by shooting followed by a kidnapping of the corpse of a recently released inmate. All three scenarios are those the pair wouldn't interfere in without plenty of back up and safely behind the walls of the prison. The only wish the duo have is the inevitable drive-by shooting be magical in nature. That way, there wouldn't be be a full bore investigation from Central HQ due to the presence of mass based weaponry being used.

As a light blue Mid-Childean magic circle started flashing on the front gates to signal it's opening, the guards stiffened in anticipation of any sudden violent movements by the helmeted rider. So far, three inmates had passed through the gates without incident but the guards weren't about to let down their guard. If they were fast enough, there was a high possibility they would be able to take cover when the energy blasts started flying.

The grey gates began opening with a rumbling sound as Grinface passed through them, taking a deep breath the moment her feet touched the turf outside the facility perimeters. The con-artist was dressed in a simple plain white T-shirt with blue sweatpants and red running shoes, the footwear yet another gift of from Nanoha during her many visits to her namesake during her incarceration. Turning around, she gave a warm smile to the warders who were sporting grins of their own.

"Safrane! Proxima! You loveable lugs. I'm gonna miss you when I leave this hellhole."Hugging the two guards warmly, the gesture was returned with equal affection from the pair.

Safrane bent her hulking figure down and whispered into the ear of the con-artist. "You're all right, Grinface, so you take care now. Also, that biker chick over there's been waiting since sunrise and stayed ever since. She looks like trouble to me."

Frowning, Grinface turned her gaze in the direction that the guard was nudging at and her smile grew so wide it almost split her face in two. "Hey Levi! And here I thought you finally bit off more than you can chew and took a dirt nap." Striding over to the rider, Grinface gave a bear hug and laughing heartily as she did so.

Levi remained impassive as she spoke telepathically to the con-artist, "_Pity no one put you out of your misery while you're inside. That last plan of yours was really, really dumb_."

The smile did not diminish even as Grinface shrugged off the barb, "Eh, you win some, you lose some." Patting her friend's shoulder one more time, Grinface rested her chin on the rider's left shoulder prompting a grunt in response but made no move to dislodge the con-artist who began leaning against her. "I missed you, Levi." Grinface whispered to the rider who clucked her tongue in acknowledgement.

"_Don't you start getting all mushy on me, Grinface. Every time that happens, it means you're planning on using me as a patsy." _Levi's voice echoed in the confines of Grinface's head.

With the brunette purring contently, the partners in crime spent several minutes in comfortable silence and each other's presence as the late morning breeze gently stirred up dust and carried the sounds of the bush.

Grinface languidly moved her right hand to her sweatpants pockets, before frowning and realising that she was missing a very important ingredient that would make this moment perfect. Removing herself from the rider's shoulders, Grinface stared into the reflective cover of the helmet,

"Mind spotting me a fag?" The con-artist lifted her index and middle fingers for emphasis. If not for the helmet, Grinface was sure that a very visible grin would be plastering Levi's face right now. Pointing in the direction of the prison, the rider remarked.

"_Why don't you go ahead and turn right back if you want one? I'm sure there are plenty of desperate, semi-attractive females behind bars right now_."With the reflective visor of the helmet mirroring Grinface's souring expression, the rider delivered the punch line.

"_But if you ask me if I spotted a fag? I'm looking at one right now_." Grinface was positively sure that her partner was wearing the mother of all shit eating grins right now.

"Reeeaalll funny there. Ha, Ha, Ha," The con-artist laughed drily while doing a slow mocking clap. "Just because we sleep together, and I mean sleep as in sleeping sleep rather than screwing sleep, I am suddenly gayer than a plumber in a pink tutu. Seriously, spare me a stick."

Levi simply couldn't resist the opening the con-artist's poor choice of words was providing. "_Stick? Now why would someone like you need one? It's not like you ride them or anything._"Growling, the brunette pulled up the reflective visor on Levi's helmet, staring directly into a pair of electric blue eyes crowned by a pair of slender golden eyelashes. "For the love of...just shut up and give me a damn cigarette." Reaching into the jacket of her partner, Grinface began rifling through the pockets in search of tobacco despite Levi's non verbal protest.

"_Hey, watch it! What If I gig.._.?"

The telepathic message was cut short as a screeching noise pierced the relative quiet of the bush sending Grinface flying backwards before landing in a heap about a metre away. Horrified, Levi rushed to the side of her fallen friend, helping the con-artist back onto her feet. Despite the ringing ears and shock of being hit by a literal sound wave, the brunette managed a sheepish grin at her partner. "Hey Levi, if you want me to quit smoking, just say so. No need to knock me off my feet like that."

"You alright, notice anything unusual like dizziness, chest pains or deceased relatives calling out to you?" The mental connection from Levi was extremely taut, like a rope stretched to the limit and the strained voice in her head testified to that. Grinface knew the signals and guessed correctly that her friend eagerly yearned to speak out rather than remaining silent and relying on telepathy. A real pity that her voice- her real voice- was replaced with...something else all those years ago. That incident that left her friend with her current condition, where Levi's current voice became a deadly weapon and the con-artist's own Linker Core...Grinface shook her head to dispel the memories that came flooding back.

_Now is not the time, Grinface. Concentrate on the present, girl_, thought the con-artist, pushing the buried memories back into the recesses of her mind. Out of the corner of her eye, Grinface spotted the two warders on duty approaching cautiously with their staves drawn and Barrier Jackets on. Things were liable to get really ugly really fast if she didn't do something and the way Levi's body was reacting, the rider's hair trigger was about to ignite sooner than later, leaving two very dead TSAB warders in the very near future and another several years on the run.

Forcing her body to stand on two feet, Grinface beamed at the two mages with wide open arms, "All right ladies, no need to get all riled up over a little misunderstanding here. Let us keep calm and carry on, that way nobody has to send a multi coloured lightning bolt up anybody's shapely buttocks?"

"Can't do that, Grinface."Safrane who was taking point with the other tinier mage covering her back, replied grimly, "Proxima and myself felt that all the way here even as she knocked you with that sound Device of hers. We can't just pretend she didn't use magic on a civilian when it happened right in front of us as much as we'd like to. Some lines even those of us here in the middle of nowhere can't cross." The con-artist winced mentally as she realised just how valid the observation of the bulky mage would appear to a third party but maintained her casual expression as she tried to persuade the two guards to back down.

"Look, it was an accident okay. You know me, if she wanted to waste me for real, would I be doing this?" Snaking her left arm around the waist of the jacket clad rider, Grinface pulled her partner in closer and placed her head next to the helmet, flashing a wide smile and a V sign. "See? All buddy and chummy like. No mysterious rider in black trying to turn me into worm food or anything like that." Safrane's expression softened upon noticing the lack of resistance from the possible assailant and her eyes twinkled with sudden inspiration.

"Maybe if I see a kiss with tongue and all..."

The con's expression darkened immediately as she swiftly latched onto the direction the conversation was likely leading to, "Look, if you want some girl on girl action that badly, you have a stash of porn half of which you were able to acquire due to my connections. You want live action sequences? I wish to point out that you two are working at a women's prison with some _very_ lenient rules on prisoner and guard fraternizing."

Safrane's face fell in disappointment as she said hesitantly, "So is that a...?"

"No, I am not going to kiss her with tongue and all and definitely not doing so for your perverse pleasure." Grinface stated flatly.

"But that means you'll do it in private right? Like behind closed doors or something." urged the bulky mage as her fantasies started to take shape.

"That's it, I'm leaving. Come on Levi, we'll leave Ms Sexually Deprived here with her partner alone for their little make out session. Just so you know it's NOT so we can go and bang like rabbits." Satisfied her pre-emptive rebuttal left the warder sufficiently deflated, though a closer look on the blissful expression and giggling of the bulky mage suggests that her last disclaimer had been interpreted in an entirely unintended way. The partners in crime headed back to their awaiting motorbike where Grinface settled herself behind Levi and drove off. The con-artist waited till they're about a good fifty metres away from Facility #58 before shouting over the roar of the engine.

"So you're the driver Mama D provided for me! Is the motorbike the transport?" Not bothering with a helmet, Grinface's collar length hair flapped freely in the wind as she took in her first glance after three years of the rapidly passing Southern Zone landscape not obscured by iron bars.

Shaking her head, Levi pointed to a bus stop in the distance. Incensed, the con-artist shouted again, "You want me to take a bus?" Shaking her head once more, the rider pointed in the direction of the bus stop again but taking care to point specifically behind the shelter. As the distance closed between the duo and the stop, Grinface could make out a light brown canvas sheet covering a vehicle behind the stop. As the bike came to a halt near the stop, the con-artist leapt off her seat and eagerly went over to the covered vehicle. Grinface's jaws dropped as the canvas sheets unveiled the prize hidden beneath.

"I think I'm in love." Grinface whistled in appreciation as she took in the vehicle so generously provided. The car in question is a low slung two door painted in bright red with a large spoiler at the back. The glass glistened in the early morning sun and the sides and front were polished till a showroom shine and the four bolt wheels of the car were so shiny they were reflecting the sunlight with an almost blinding intensity. Pulling open the door, Grinface marvelled at the smell of fresh leather from the seats, the posh shiny new dashboard and the firm grip of the steering wheel. Turning her attention to the exhaust pipe, the con-artist marvelled at the size which was wider than her fist, promising an exhaust efficiency that most legit models will never provide.

"This is the kind of car I've dreamt of stealing and keeping it for myself, "remarked Grinface as she slammed the door shut. Drawing out her pilfered cigarette from her pockets, the con-artist was about to have Luciferion light up her nicotine fix before she paused as an idea hit her. She then turned towards her her partner in crime.

"Hey Levi. Five hundred credits for the usual." The brunette stated to Levi who began rolling her eyes in response, fully aware of what her partner was implying.

"Too easy huh? Wanna try it anyways? "Grinface urged the rider who only gave a snort of derision. Realising that attempting to bilk her friend into a sucker bet was out of the question for now, the con-artist looked around for any potential victims before her eyes lit up upon seeing a dozing woman sprawled on top the bus stop shelter's bench.

"This will either be one of my dumbest moments or one of the classic cons I am going to pull." Grinface thought to herself. Striding with a confident gait towards her target with Levi following closely behind, Grinface waited patiently for the potential patsy to slow stir out from her slumber. Clad in a frilly high collared dress that was predominantly white with black lacy frills on the sleeves and hemlines while her legs were covered in white stockings and a pair of leather pumps, the sleeping woman has hip length hair done up into twin curls that surprisingly had singed edges. Face twitching, the curly haired female slowly cracked open her eyelids upon feeling someone else close by and snapped wide awake when her gaze met the cocky grin of the con-artist.

Jumping to her feet, the now awake woman pointed an accusing finger at Grinface, "YOU! How DARE you show your face in front of me!"

"Rise and shine, Curls. A very good morning to you too," beamed the con-artist in reply.

Snarling, Curls continued her tirade, "You abandoned me when we robbed that train station and allowed the Enforcers to take me in!"

Snorting, Grinface retorted, "Like you'd face down the pigs if I was the one who couldn't run fast enough."

"I took a shiv to the kidneys thanks to you!" Curls howled in rage at the memories and the phantom pain still being felt due to the stabbing.

"And I'll always be grateful that you took the knifing meant for me."Grinface lied to her fellow ex-con.

"You used me as a human shield!" The curly haired woman shrieked as a flashback of Grinface leaping over her while using her shoulders as a springboard to dodge a shanking in the exercise yard played over in her head.

"Not my fault Strangler Samantha had poor aiming and motor skills?" Grinface offered while trying to recollect which incident her one time cellmate was referring to. It wouldn't be the last time someone tried to murder her in the yard, or the showers, or the cafeteria or in her sleep for that matter.

Grinding her teeth in rage, Curls mentally took stock of the possibility of strangling the con-artist before her biker friend intervened, "Worst of all, it was thanks to you that my attempt to escape failed and I spent two months in the hole!"

"I'm sorry that the guards found out you were digging a tunnel to escape and tossed you into solitary because I hollered for room service?" Grinface tried to placate the now hyperventilating woman. _Seriously though, how else was I supposed to get a midnight snack otherwise? _The con-artist thought to herself. Raising both her arms to halt the furious ex-con who was preparing to strangle her, Grinface blurted out, "Hey, I know we had our differences in the past and I kinda shafted you multiple times. Look, I'm really sorry so I brought you a gift."

Narrowing her eyes with both hands raised and ready to pummel the brunette, Curls asked warily, "What kind of gift are you offering?"

Pointing to the red sports car in behind the bus stop, Grinface said, "I know I've done you wrong in the past, so I got you something to make up for it. See that beauty over there?" Flashing a megawatt smile, Grinface snapped her fingers and Levi pressed a pair of keys into the hands of the ex-con. Giving a theatrical bow, the con-artist proclaimed in a grand voice, "It's all yours."

Glaring at the keys now in her hands, Curls stated icily, "The car belongs to Mama D doesn't it?"

Gasping, Grinface held a hand over a mouth, "How did you find out? Levi here was supposed to pass this stolen car to me for driving into Cranagan. Since the Enforcers are out for me however, I figured you'd be a good way to get the car into the city before I steal it back from you. Curse your superior intellect for seeing through my devious schemes!"A flash of light was swiftly followed by Curls appearing in the driver's seat of the red car.

"Well you failed! Now I'm going to be driving this beauty into Southern Zone Central and inform Mama D what a big loser you are!" Igniting the engine, the car let out a massive roar as it sprang to life. Stomping on the accelerator, the ex-con yelled out in triumph as the car tore through the dusty roads.

"So long suckers!" Curls yelled out while sticking her head out of the open windows, "I hope you two bull dykes die slowly and painfully when Mama D is done with you! Oh ho ho ho ho-"

"KABOOM!"

Removing the cigarette from her mouth, Grinface stretched out her right arm and lit the stick with the flames of a burning tire rolling past her. Blowing out smoke rings, the con-artist paused to admire the giant fireball that was producing smaller fireballs via secondary explosions. Levi then walked up to her partner and removed her helmet in order to get a clearer view, her hip length electric blue tresses contrasting with strips of golden blonde highlighting the length and ends of the rider's mane. Admiring her friend's now free flowing hair, Grinface remarked, "Vauxhall really outdid herself with this one, didn't she?"

_"What was her name_?" Levi asked while gingerly fingering the middle of her scarf. The mental voice in Grinface's head was weak and barely audible, likely due to the rider's reluctance to use magic more than necessary after the close call earlier.

Grinface gave a reassuring smile to Levi while drawling out, "Whatever her real name was, after today she will always be Dumbass to me."

/

The Ferocious Winds Dinner Club was infamous in South Central Mid-Childa as both the most happening place in the entire Southern Zone and also the place where things happened to people. Here within the confines of the establishment were drugs, devices, mass based weaponry, hostesses very willing to do a little extra and even homunculi for sale while black suited bouncers brandishing Armed Devices of different shapes and sizes guarded the chokepoints and entrances of the club. With mahogany floorboards covered with luxurious carpets and sleek furniture smuggled from the ends of both Administered and Unadministered space, any Bureau official not on the take or predisposed to ignoring factors not related to their case would have a heart attack upon seeing the blatant flouting of embargoes, treaties and other related legislation that made up the laws of the TSAB. Strippers in cages raised high above the ground gyrated to a tune audible only to themselves in their drug fuelled haze, their oiled and toned bodies barely covered with strips of cloth and tattoos that concealed more of their skin than their alleged clothes.

In South Central, the locals have a saying. While paperwork and pens get pushed in South Central TSAB HQ, things get pushed through and done at the Dinner Club when people get pushed down buildings and docks. Despite the seedy reputation however, the crime rate in South Central was relatively low compared to the other zones and even Cranagan itself, barring disappearance of transient off-worlders and aliens As missing people reports generally did not warrant the attention of the Enforcers or top echelons of the Bureau however, the situation was generally left in the good hands of the Southern Command and the local PDs.

All those factors generally served Kronos just fine. Seating on a plush leather sofa, he slammed down his shot glass while a hostess dressed in a slinky black cocktail dress refilled it with more whisky. He was dressed in a sharp black tuxedo with a white tie to break the monotony unlike the other thugs in the room, and a gold earring hanged off both his earlobes. Running a black gloved hand over his cropped dark blue hair, the second in command of the Dinner club allowed himself a bit of reminiscing to go with his after lunch drink while awaiting the two unwanted guests scheduled to arrive soon.

With his boss Mama D keeping a lid on unorganised crime, the local PD was free to indulge in a bit of vice and R&R to an extent most of their colleagues in the other zones could only dream off while maintaining an impressive overall performance review. After Mama D appeared in town fifteen years ago and systematically took out the other local gang leaders through a mix of bribery, coercion and flat out violence, she became the go to crime lord from racketeering to prostitution.

Her initial appearance was-and still is- legendary among the local gangsters and law enforcement, with several buildings that had served as the local headquarters of her former rivals replaced with empty plots of land after a "mysterious" explosion levelled them. Whenever some enterprising developer got the bright idea of building something over it, he will suddenly find all his workers calling in sick or ending up in the hospital after falling down several flights of stairs, even if they lived on the ground floor.

Kronos could never resist a slight chuckle as he recalled the glory days when he followed Mama D around dismantling the opposition goon by goon or shuddering when recollecting the chill he felt when Mama D's malevolent gaze fell upon him the first time meeting her when he was caught trying to steal from her old stronghold down in the docks.

There was no doubt in his mind that his boss was more than a match for any mage the Bureau could throw at them, the vast array of spells and the power she had displayed with that crucifix staff of hers more than convinced him he was looking at a AAA rank at least. However, Mama D took pains to kill off any opposition who saw something impressive enough for the TSAB big guns to notice while giving both bribes and blackmail in equally generous servings to TSAB staff who got too close to avoid the attention of the Enforcers. Once her own syndicate was up and running, the newly minted crime lord of the Southern Zone fell behind the front lines and allowed her grunts do the dirty work of mopping up the remainder of her enemies.

After the JS incident five years ago involving a mad scientist and an exploding Bureau HQ, Mama D completely fell off the radar as the heat from the Bureau intensified, allowing only certain individuals like himself within her own syndicate to come into contact with her, and ceased to appear in public completely. As a result of this loosened control, several of her more prominent assets within the organisation were beginning to get too big for their birches and were starting to act like free agents. To Kronos, it was a recipe for disaster but he had his hands full just keeping the Dinner Club's own operations running.

_To top it all up, not all who have the privilege of seeing Mama D face to face are people from the syndicate_, thought Kronos darkly as he saw the purple padded doors of the club's main hall swing open. Grinface swaggering into the Club with a lit cigarette hanging of her lips was never a pleasant sight to Mama D's top henchman while the blonde mute Levi who followed her around rubbed him the wrong way in more ways than one. Scowling as the hostesses who were previously lounging lazily began swarming around the con-artist, Kronos shouted at the gathering of scarlet women to make themselves scarce.

"You know the rules, girls! No freebies for any john or Jane for that matter. Now back to the dressing rooms before Excalibur here needs to be unsheathed." Forming a metallic blue stave in his hands with two wings at the tip topped with a glowing blue gem, the henchman rested his weapon lazily against his shoulder. The hostesses trooped out of the main hall, muttering under their breaths but not daring to direct any at Kronos himself while a few of the bolder ones blew kisses at either Grinface or Levi.

"Well if it isn't the head man bitch himself here to greet us. We are _so _honoured to have you be the ones brining us to Mama D," drawled out the con-artist as the last of the hostesses left the room and closed the doors behind them. Frowning, Kronos gulped down the rest of his whiskey and walked up to the pair of new arrivals with his stave in hand. Coming to a halt inches from the ever smiling face of the con-artist, Kronos felt his bile rising and the temptation to order the armed goons in the room to ventilate the duo rising. Doing that however would piss off Mama D and he was more afraid of his boss than he loathed the smug look that was always plastered on Grinface's visage.

"I see you didn't take the car. What's the matter? Not attention grabbing enough for you?" Kronos asked despite knowing the answer.

Flicking the spent stub into a nearby ash tray, the con-artist fell back onto a nearby sofa, chuckling at the increasingly visible veins popping out on the henchman's forehead. "I'm sure the fellows back at the slammer saw the mile high fireball from where they were. Massive explosions are hard to miss, y'know. Give Vauxhall my complements, the flames from this baby were a real work of art." As Kronos was choosing between a biting remark in retaliation or simply shooting Grinface, Mama D's wishes be damned, an overwhelming presence causing his hairs to stand on end grabbed his attention and the henchman dashed to the doors leading into the interior of the building. Throwing the doors open, he then stood aside respectfully while keeping his head bowed.

"Mama D, Grinface and Levi are here." Nodding in acknowledgement to her underling, the crime lord sashayed into the main hall, dressed in a stunning dark purple cheongsam with pink cherry blossoms sewn into the front and back of the dress and a long slit running down the sides exposed her slender left thigh. Black opera gloves covered her arms, matching the dark hues of her dress. Golden threads were sewn into the mandarin collars while the dress itself shimmered against the dim lights of the hall, the tight material accentuating the curves of it's wearer as Mama D strolled towards her guests. Wearing her darkish grey hair in a pageboy cut, a single white ribbon kept her fringe in place on the left side of her head. Holding an elegantly crafted six inch platinum cigarette holder in her right hand, Mama D resembled the hostesses of her club more than the crime lord that ruled the Mid-Childean underworld.

Not that anyone present in the room were fooled by her appearance.

Two bouncers immediately brought a chair over as Mama D stopped in front of the couch Grinface was seated in before flanking the makeshift throne with their Devices at the ready. Kronos then conjured a blue flame with Excalibur which he had shrunk to the size of a pen, lighting the cigarette of his boss while the crime lord muttered her thanks. Cold sweat forming on her brow, Grinface looked at the perfect picture of cool detachment that the crime lord was presenting, fully aware of the pain the woman seated opposite her was capable of unleashing.

"Dearche, it feels so good to see you after such a long spell behind bars."Grinface said warmly. Part of her mind yelled at her that she was engaging in very suicidal behaviour but the con-artist could never resist a good adrenaline rush. Cocking an eyebrow but otherwise maintaining her mask, Mama D turned to her top minion. "Kronos, sweetie, remind me again what we did to the last person who called me by that name again? _Seiko_ dearest and I seemed to have forgotten about it."

Impassively, the henchman began, " Lada the Snitch called you by That Name, a filthy whore who blew several other former bosses in the region before knifing them in the back and also squealed to the Enforcers about several of our smuggling rings resulting in the lost of millions of credits worth of Devices. For her other crimes, she was made to write a confession and swears never to do it again. For the crime of calling you by That Name, she had her testicles diced into the size of a peanut before being fed to a Nubian Sandworm."

Levi blinked in confusion at a possible confusion of gender pronouns on part of Kronos and sent a telepathic message to her partner, "Grinface, did the man bitch really meant he rather than she?" Shuddering at the memory of what happened to the unfortunate Lada, Grinface didn't bother with telepathy and said out loud.

"Kronos didn't get his gender pronouns wrong. Mama D had the snitch subjected to some...unpleasant experiments before being mercy killed."Taking several deep breaths, Grinface tried to tune out the images of the abomination that Lada was turned into before she got the sweet, sweet embrace of death.

Flashing a predatory grin at the rapidly paling con-artist, Mama walked up to Grinface and placed a hand on her shoulders. "Were it anyone else, I can think of several creative ways to replicate that experiment. But, you're my dear childhood friend, so it's not like I'm going to do that to you. Besides, I've got a big job I want you to undertake and it's pretty hard to do something if you don't have complete use of your limbs, no?"

Satisfied at Grinface's rapid nodding, the crime lord snapped her fingers and a hologram appeared. "Does this building look familiar, Grinny?" Letting out a sigh of relief that she dodged another bullet, the con-artist took a single look at the 3D image.

"That's the TSAB Headquarters in Cranagan." Nodding in satisfaction, the crime lord pointed her cigarette holder at the image and the building was replaced with a golden jewel encrusted bowl with several unknown runes engraved on the side.

Stubbing out her cigarette, Mama D continued, "This is a Relic Class Lost Logia known codenamed BOIM by the Infinite Library. An old friend of mine to whom I owe several favours has asked that we retrieve it from TSAB HQ. The upcoming Bureau Founding Day in three months time should be a perfect time for us to strike." Focusing her gaze upon the con-artist, Mama D said, "I want you to gather a team of your best assets to pull off this heist. You game for this, Grinny?"

Folding her arms as she took in the curves of her target, Grinface pondered for a moment before raising a hand, "Two questions before I agree to anything?" Chuckling, the crime lord gave a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Go ahead, shoot."

"Number one, what does BOIM stand for?" The others in the room perked up their ears, eager to hear what sort of impressive doomsday device the Relic was.

"It means the Bag of Infinite Money. This Lost Logia was used by Al-Hazard to produce their currency. Supposedly, it was capable of duplicating down to the tiniest detail any precious metal or currency and creating a perfect copy. Perfect for counterfieters, and a nightmare for the economists."Mama D answered.

Grinface went silent for a few seconds before pointing out. "That's a bowl. It doesn't look ANYTHING like a bag."

"Grinny, honey. Bowl, Bag, rubbish bag, it doesn't matter to me. All I know is, someone I owe a favour asked me to steal it and you're the best person I know who can pull this off. Seems like Al-Hazard doesn't have a separate word for bag and bowl despite all their vaunted superiority." The crime lord said before continuing. "Now, what's your second question?"

"What's my motivation? I can't just plan the robbing of a Relic Class Lost Logia without sufficient motivation." Grinface asked rhetorically even as she already knew the answer.

Leaning forward till she was inches from the con-artist's face, Mama D could feel the other woman's warm breath on her cheeks as she intoned, "Money, dear girl. Specifically one hundred twenty million credits plus all expenses related to the operation to be fully borne by our mysterious benefactor. Now, what say you?"

Grinface lived up to her namesake by displaying her most devious smirk to Mama D.

/

Author's Notes,

Digital cookies for anyone who can spot their original law abiding counterparts of the major characters that appeared in this chapter, not counting the one who got blown up of course. She's a one shot character who isn't likely to be making a comeback due to the reason of her being several chunks of carbonised mage. Not being a car person myself, trying to describe a real bitching vehicle that will make motor heads drool was a real pain. The guards too are minor OCs but see if anyone can spot the cars their names are based on.

Pigdog or Pig-Dog or simply Pig-dog was actually a relatively popular insult used in some Cold War fiction as well as some earlier works to depict foreigners typically from Eastern Bloc nations. May or may not be a direct and incomplete translation of a Mandarin insult zhu gou bu Ru, which means to be roughly to be lesser than a pig or a dog. The identity of the blonde Enforcer will be revealed in the next chapter, but those who are familiar with Sound Stage X should be able to guess who she is.

I initially hesitated on some of the more lurid details of Mama D's criminal career, or Material D as she is known in the canon universe which itself is an AU of the main MGLN timeline but I re-read some of the sick shit that real life crime lords did while I was studying them back in journalism class in uni and realised that if they had the tech and magic Mama D has access to, they'd do what she did and then some. Levi is pretty much Material L.

As always, Reviews always very welcome.

Next chapter, more of the 11 will be revealed and the Ace of Aces call out our favourite con for a little chat while Fate goes into full mama bear mode and guesses correctly that Grinface hasn't gone straight. You can draw your own conclusions on the relationship between Levi and Grinface. I'll let it remain ambiguous unless the story flows otherwise. Not very likely at this point of time however. Besides, professional criminals who do have a love live tend to have really messed up ones.

Till next time:

**Gathering of the Crew. **


End file.
